Sonic Genesis Evangelion: What you didn't read
by RealRemainder
Summary: Just as the title says, this is what I didn't put in the Original 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Between worlds' due to content requiring MATURE RATING. Several pairings. LEMONS. More info inside, in the Author's Note of the first chapter.
1. Gendo and Ritsuko I

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Evangelion or Sonic the Hedgehog; They belong to Gainax and Sega respectively. This work of fiction intends no disrespect the original creations and their authors or any kind of profit motive upon them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>** Evangelion is one fucked up series with fucked up characters that have serious fucked up issues… Don't get me wrong, I think that is another reason to love it and it makes it all the more perfect for writing fanfics. Especially cross over fanfics. I am currently crossing Evangelion with Sonic the Hedgehog in my 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: Between worlds' fic.**

**So what's the point of this fic with a parallel title? Well, you see, just because I am crossing it with something as light hearted and uncomplicated like Sonic, doesn't mean the characters are not still with serious issues. Even in the more… mature departments.**

**I wanted to tackle that too as I wrote the characters, as I wrote how they changed, how they progressed, and who they would be coupled with as the original story of SGE progressed. BUT, I didn't wanna add that to the original story and change the rating of that original story just because of a few bits**

**So I took those few bits and I cut them off the original story and whatever development happened in them, would be just shown outside the mature bits. So Sonic Genesis Evangelion loses nothing.**

**I still wanted to keep writing those mature bits, mind you, so I'm starting a whole other fic just for them. This one has the mature rating and I can just go all out.**

**Before you ask, or turn away in fright, no, there will be NO 'furries' here. I don't care for furries, I'm not even posting this one in the cross over section because the Sonic cast will NEVER even show up here, even though they might get **_**mentioned.**_** It's happening in the same universe after all.**

**Also, my usual beta reader, GamerJay, said he'd be uncomfortable beta reading this (Mature content) so this story currently has no beta reader. AND it is also only my **_**second **_**work. So… yeah. No beta reader for this, forgive me for any structural or spelling errors.**

**If you read Sonic Genesis Evangelion, the bits you see here will make more sense, though it is not actually needed to appreciate them. You will also notice that the first pairing is Ritsuko and Gendo (showing how much the bastard is hateable and despicable, which will tie in to the original SGE, how he is abusive and she eventually leaves him). **

**Next will be Asuka And Shinji (that one will take a while, as of this chapter they are not even a couple yet even though they are almost there, but when it does become official, the bit with their first time will soon be posted here. Yeah, like most fans I think they would shack up pretty quickly if they did become a couple… Oddly enough my favorite pairing in Eva is Shinji and Misato… Speaking of Misato, She and Kaji will be here soon too).**

**Well, now that all that is out of the way, onwards: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>_**Gendo and Ritsuko I**_

"Yes, sir." Ritsuko sighed away from the receiver so her boss wouldn't hear her.

"Is there anything else?"

"Repairs for Unit 01 are going smoothly. The particle beam made clean cuts and the limbs were completely salvaged. It will probably be ready for deployment with Jet Alone-"

Gendo cut her off again. "That won't be necessary. Ivo's plan includes a contingency on that too. Anything else?"

However, this time Ritsuko was unfazed "After today's sync test with Unit 01, I disclosed some information about second impact to the third child like you told me to."

"Very good. One more thing doctor."

"Hm?"

"Leave your door unlocked tonight, shower, and use the outfit I bought you."

Ritsuko froze, blushing lightly. After the receiver clicked, signaling he hung up, she frowned. "Get Robotnik to dress skimpy for you…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later, in doctor Ritsuko Akagi's apartment:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be a big day of demonstration of Jet Alone but the sense of trepidation that filled the doctor in her apartment was something else entirely. Ritsuko didn't understand why she still bothered with showering, since as of a few weeks before the first Angel attack he started to get rougher.<p>

Being roughed up was not new to her. In the beginning he was just dashing. He would even be kind of romantic sometimes, or at least the closest someone like him could be of romantic. But as time passed, shortly after they started dating (not dating, just meeting) shortly after her mother died, he got more and more distant. Some of the times during that beginning, he would even say 'Yui' when it was meant to be her name.

_Maybe that is one of the reasons he drifted away. Why am I still with him then? Why do I even let him in my apartment?_

She thought absent mindedly as she played with one of her porcelain cats. Without wasting any more time (she didn't want to give him reasons to be upset) she got to getting her three cats in the kitchen that was adjacent to the area their litter box and toys and food bowls were at. Once that was done she went to her room and looked again at the sealed box on top of her king size bed.

It was red, simple enough, just a box that looked like any lingerie box. She was amazed at how such a box could fill her up with foreboding. And dread.

She sighed. _If this is something I'm dreading why I'm still doing it?_

She opened the box and, indeed, inside was a piece of revealing red lingerie, complete with laced edges and embroiled board, also in enticing red and almost invisible cloth connecting the parts of the upper part, which was a beautifully designed, almost revealing breast support to the lower part, which was barely a string, meant to leave a lot of the crotch and butt exposed, pretty much only the minimal would be hidden.

Again; dread. On a situation that should be at least empowering for she would be, technically enchanting her man. But before she could contemplate on the same question as before again, her doorbell rang. She almost jumped.

"It's open." She said as she started stripping.

The cloth rubbing against her skin felt good plus she thought about the good. She thought about how he was the only one still capable of making her feel something. It didn't matter he would soil her up with such clothes, and how he behaved during the act. She cursed herself for her weakness in actually just accepting such a one sided deal, in just accepting to be soiled.

_I suppose it doesn't matter he makes me feel dirty… I still feel something._

It was pretty clear that she preferred to feel pain then nothing at all, that she was almost completely certain nobody else would be with her other than him, because of how soiled she already was, because of what she and her mother had done. At that moment, one tiny part of her brain thought briefly about Maya, but, as the revealing cloth covered very little of her and she got ready for another session, that part all but disappeared as she stood there, clad scantly and almost nude, in the perverted red lingerie, prompting a smirk from him. Yes, he was already at her bedroom's door.

_Even the smirk is starting to frighten me…_

He cut her train of thought off by lunging at her, almost too fast for her taste. His lips crushed hers instantly, followed by his tongue. She hated how she melted into him instantly, already moistening the almost see through cloth barely hiding her crotch. She hated how, even though it was the most basic love making possible, aside the outfit she was wearing, just him on top of her, not even bothering to take his own clothes off, just unzipping, and keeping her dirty outfit on.

And, like a common sidewalk whore, she let him in.

There was no eye contact until he started to moan in a way she recognized. It was then that she remembered a semblance of why she was still doing this.

_I'd rather feel something than nothing at all…_

And that something build up, along with some of his speed, still on top of her, until it found release as warmth inside of her. That warmth flooded her deepest insides and it soothed her as much as it made her feel dismayed. Just like that it was over.

"Scoot over," he said stoically after they were done catching their breaths.

They laid beside each other. Ritsuko managed to snuggle with him but every fiber of her being was telling her he didn't care one way or the other.

_Before he'd explain he has nothing important tomorrow and ask permission to stay at my apartment…_

And again, every fiber of her being was telling her that it didn't matter one way or the other.


	2. Gendo and Ritsuko II

**Chapter 2: **_**Gendo and Ritsuko II**_

Now that her main dissertation was done, Commander Ikari was back and, as of yet, nothing had happened to her concerning the 'redacted' parts, she was apparently safe. Still, it was with a certain sense of trepidation that Ritsuko sent her report on the mobians and preliminary information about Chaos Energy, Chaos Emeralds and pretty much all new factors weighting in on this war. This same dissertation would now be available on all open channels and everyone with the right clearance would be able to see it.

Including Commander Ikari.

Without wasting any time on fear and pretty certain that the using of Unit 01's data wouldn't alter or even affect anything, she stretched right after finishing up her last duties of the day and before heading on home. So many days with so much new stuff got her as overworked as she was excited. She wasn't this happy with her work in years. Considering she worked with the most advanced weapons system ever, that was saying a lot. She barely registered her drive to her apartment, yawning several times as the coffee and nicotine stopped moving her system.

"I'm home." The empty apartment gave her no answer, not even the few meows she was used to.

Which was odd, because she DID have three cats…

She furrowed her brow "Somebody there? Grandmother…?"

As if foreshadowing her impending doom, her floor squeaked with rather strong, even if slow, steps. After settling herself from the jump, her face went from frown to wide eyes instantaneously and then she gasped.

Two more ominous steps and the commander started speaking before she even processed anything, even how he was inside her apartment, "Use the info you have on the Mobians, including Robotnik's Chaos designs and build an anti chaos field, find some way to neutralize the mobians."

"Yes sir."

"I don't care how powerful the Chaos emeralds are, do NOT mix any more unknown factors with the Evangelions. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

After being crushed by sheer authority alone, Ritsuko felt even more pressed upon when Gendo took two more steps towards her, now being in arms reach of her.

SLAP!

Her eyes were wide again when she looked back at him, grabbing the left cheek he had just slapped. She was also pretty sure there was now a tinge of fear in her eyes too, for this was the first time he actually roughed her up.

"I told you to find out everything you could about the mobians, not to risk endangering data of Unit 01, the most essential part of the scenario." Even if still talking emotionlessly, she could tell he was furious.

She shied away, making little effort to get back up, "I didn't-"

"Did you really think you could redact information from _me, _even if it was all through channels only _you_ control?"

She finally got back up, still backing away from him all the while he was still walking towards her, now genuinely afraid, "I-I made several breakthroughs concerning-"

"Concerning things that didn't concern the Evangelions!"

SLAP!

She was back on the ground and now both her cheeks stung. Tears started wheeling up in her eyes and she was surprised his face didn't change, not even with her tears.

"Just what part of all that is acceptable from the head scientist of project E?" His stoic voice somehow sounded even more sneering.

Ritsuko grabbed her stinging cheek and looked away from him while barking out, "I will do what you asked and I'll be back at work with the Evas! Now _leave_!"

He smirked the way she had learned to fear, "No…"

She looked away but could still feel his smirk in his touch. She took her by the left arm first and then grabbed her right shoulder. Already her tension, a build up from the slapping around that she noticed only now, was begging to find some form of relief. Relief she found when his hands travelled from her arm and shoulder to both her breasts. A light squeeze followed by pinching of her nipples, coupled with his beard then his lips against the skin of her neck.

She hated that she was just letting him touch her all over and hated even more that her stillness didn't change even when he made motions to remove her jacket and then her shirt. He dexterously removed her bra, making the tension removing touch more like an excitement building excercize.

_You disgusting soiled old woman…_

That was all she managed to think as she noticed how hard and erect her nipples already were and how wet down there she already was, merely from his savage touching. Not a single ounce of kindness could be felt in his motions. It was just him moving his hand in the most effective way on her.

Still limp and still unmoving, she was almost startled when another hit came, a punch this time. That would definitely give her a black eye. She wasn't even bothering with the why of him hitting her but it became apparent that he needed her on her back and turned to him. The punch did just that and now she was lying on her living room carpeted floor, still limp and just letting him do the motions. A dirty ragdoll he could do with as he pleased. It all became even more unbearable when she saw the way he smirked when he looked at her bare crotch, right after taking off her under garments in a swift motion.

She was already wet.

He held her arms down from behind her, not bothering with her shirt and upper garments. As for her, like a cornered prey before a mighty predator, she allowed herself to be penetrated from behind. He started moving already at a pace that wasn't slow. There was no build up for her, the beating up was the build up for him. There was no caressing for her, the submission and easily sliding off clothes was the caressing for him.

The dry sounds of his pelvis hitting her button echoed for a while but it didn't matter how well her body responded to him, she just couldn't get into it. It was as if she was feeling the in and out motion like it was a machine doing work.

And when that motion became faster, indicating the end was nigh, there was nothing but the relief that it was going to end. The usual ecstasy from when they started dating wasn't there, the release she'd usually get wasn't there, there was nothing there. And when it did end, when she felt the little warmth rushing inside her, pricking her like a soft hot needle, she felt nothing but relief. She was just glad it was over.

Exhaustion overcame her and she fell asleep right then and there. She opened her eyes again after what felt like just a few seconds. Nevertheless the time for work was gone. She called a number she had already memorized, despite being a classic workaholic, and warned she wouldn't be coming in at all. In the bathroom mirror she was horrified at the two bruises coloring her face and, without warning and before any sobbing, she cried.

_What happened to my life?_

It was like the time she spent from her mother's funeral to today was a blind haze of fear and overdoing things. No matter how much she told herself it had been and still was for the good and survival of mankind, the ghosts that haunted her over what she had done, what she _still had _to do still clung to her, still enveloped her heart like barbwire.

_I am soiled…_

Her phone rang again making her jump.

"Hello?" She said weakly after picking up the receiver.

"Senpai." Of course a very worried Maya would call her after hearing she said she wouldn't come in at all that day.

_Why can't I just be with you instead? Would it be so terrible?_

"Hello Maya…" Her weakened voice echoed the despair and hopelessness of her thought.

"Oh my. I… I guess you're really sick huh?" It seemed Maya heard the dejection in her voice as well.

"Yes…"

"Do you… need help…?"

Ritsuko blinked and a unusual thought crossed her head; Maya sounded cute all worried and trying to approach her. "I'm not that sick. I can manage things on my own."

"Oh… then, why not come in then? I could help you here and I could use your help too."

Of course Maya would also suggest that, since there were other occasions Ritsuko came in even though she seemed sick. She groaned at the receiver.

"I'm telling you I'm not coming in at all today!"

The emptiness of her apartment seemed able to pierce her ears as she yelled back at the phone.

"…Erm…" Maya's voice was recoiled like a kitty's. Immediately Ritsuko felt bad about snapping at the poor girl who had no fault in anything.

She smiled at the receiver, "It's okay Maya, I will be back as soon as I'm feeling better…"

There was a moment of hesitation where Ritsuko couldn't help but wonder what face Maya was making, "Alright Senpai. Feel better soon."

Ritsuko nodded, her phone's chord waving with her head, "I'll see you later Maya." She didn't wait for a reply before hanging up.

She was about to lie down on her couch when someone knocked on her window. She jumped, instantly on edge over such a little factoid.

Because she lived on the fourth floor.

As fast as she could manage, limping on her right leg and both cheeks and her right black eye stinging, she reached for the dresser in her living room where she hid her handgun. However, she was still just pointing a gun at a closed window.

_Did… did I hear things?_

Another three knocks, this time softer than before, debunked that theory. Wary and cautious, she reached for her drapes and opened them, revealing the glass window leading to the balcony. She pointed the gun at whoever was knocking right after opening the drapes but then she widened her eyes and almost dropped the gun.

It was _them._

Who, you ask? Read chapter 20 of 'Sonic Genesis Evangelion: between worlds' to find out.


End file.
